Backfired
by Ai-Chwan
Summary: My opinion on what I think should happen after chapter 291 in the manga. Special thanks to BonneyQ for inspiring me to write this.


**_This is my opinion on what I think should happen after chapter 291 in the manga. BonneyQ has inspired me to write this. Before, I was unsure about writing this, but after reading her opinion on what she thinks, I got all smiley and worked on this. So all credits goes to her._**

**_Disclaimer: This is only an OPINION, so I don't own shit..._**

* * *

**Backfired**

The audience were surprised. Fairy Tail was surprised. Everyone was surprised and worried sick about the celestial spirit mage.

All, except Sabertooth. They were smirking, snickering, laughing, and making fun of Lucy, who was now being held by the neck by Minerva.

Minerva was smiling. Not the good and kind, but insane and amused. Why? Because Sabertooth's _enemy _was dangling by her hand.

The crazy lady snapped back to reality when Lucy smiled and said " Did you really think Lucy will lose here?"

Minerva broke into a laugh—or cackle—. " You, stop dreaming. And why did you refer yourself as third person? You're about to die, do you think that you are cute even when you are on the verge of death? Though I want to play with you a lot more,"

Gasps and murmurs could be heard around the place.

"No!Lucy! Stop it! LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He was clearly worried about his best friend.

"Me? Referring to Lucy as third person? I'm not even her!"

"Hmph. Trying to lie,huh? Unfortunately, I'm not easy to deceive," Minerva said, then proceeded to torture Lucy some more by pulling her up and down like she was going to be thrown.

_Lucy_ coughed as she struggled to release herself from Minerva's grasps.

Just as Minerva having fun into thinking about what she will use to torture—or kill—the blondie, A voice similar to Lucy shouted, "Forced gate closure!"

"Bye-bye," said the Lucy that was dangling by Minerva's hand. Seconds later, the said Lucy disappeared with a _poof_. This left the spectators, judges, Fairy Tail, Minerva, and of course, Sabertooth, stunned. "Wha—"

"L-Lucy of Fairy Tail has disappeared!" one of the judges stated.

"No, I'm still here,"

A small water bubble inside the water sphere burst, revealing a blond beauty with a determined look on her face. She smirked and said, "You are stupid to think that Gemini is me. Though that was the plan,"

The Fairy Tail unit left out sighs of relief. Same goes for the rest of the spectators. Sabertooth was still shocked and have not grasped reality, except for Rufus Lohr and Rogue Cheney.

"Lucy!" cries of relief could be heard from the Fairy Tail fort. They have once again regained hope and cheered as they realized that the celestial spirit mage does not have even the slightest scratch on her skin.

Yes, the real Lucy is unharmed and determined to kick a sorry Saber's butt. Without further ado, Lucy said, "Fleuve d'Etoiles!" and the said celestial whip which she asked Virgo to get earlier appeared on her hand.

"You—when did you get that?" Minerva said while looking at the whip.

"I got it from Virgo. I asked her to store this in the Spirit World. It wasn't very surprising. And it's not something I took from outside the arena, but the Spirit World, which is anywhere I am, or think," Lucy explained while smiling with the whip ready to use.

Lucy swung her whip at Minerva. The whip wasn't very fast, so Minerva took the opportunity to dodge and attack Lucy again.

As Minerva moved her hands to attack the blond wizard, Lucy spoke up. "You have made my dear friend, Gemi and Mini, suffered. Now, you shall pay!"

Moments later, Lucy began chanting the incantation.

" _Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! __**Urano Metria!**_"

A bright light shone in the water sphere, followed by an agonizing cry from Minerva.

Everyone was stunned. _So strong! _They thought.

"Who knew she was _that _strong," Sting Eucliffe dead-panned.

Master Makarov had his jaw dropped. He maintained his composure before raising his thumb and index finger and yelled,

"**This is the power of Fairy Tail!**"

And the rest of the guildsmates replied, with the hand sign, "**Yeah!**"

Lucy, who had her usual chocolate brown orbs again, also raised her hand that held the guild's insignia, and made the same sign as the others while smiling.

"F-Fairy Tail A wins!" a judge said.

Sabertooth's Master clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, thinking, _Minerva lost? _And watched the whole scene as he adjusted his eyes on the unconscious Minerva.

This was another step to Fairy Tail's revolution.

* * *

**_This is only an OPINION, so you readers don't have anything to hate me for..._**

**_And I seriously want to call Minerva as Miner-bitch!_**

**_Bye-bee!_**


End file.
